unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WhatDothLife
I haz an archive Go there if u wanna see my older posts. OBJECTION! You can use Franziska's pic. She suffers from perfectionism even more.TheLohoped 16:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Holiday Badges That's a pretty good idea. That will create more activity here!TheLohoped 16:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Wall of Fame This is an interesting idea. But does we have a free place on Front page? (We still didn't realised how to put two templates in a row).TheLohoped 18:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Huge Ego I put C-3PO. I think he's a good for this badge.TheLohoped 17:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thnx for the liek Thnx 4 liek'n mah article. :) Good luck heej smbzfan2, Ur great... and Good luck with getting the achievements... Your friend: Lotrfan1Lotrfan1 18:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) More users Thi place looks boring when there are only two guys. We need to grab more users. Where we can recruit some? TheLohoped 12:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) PS: Javilus didn't visit this place for a long time. Do you know where is he? Voting is broken!!! Look at Wanted Page Voting! It's broken!!! There should be at least 2 votes for Promotion. And I HIGHLY DOUBT Weegee can have 6 votes.TheLohoped 12:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Can you please delete Nintendo Kincet, it has nothing except for a delete template on there. eh sorry mhey okay, I just felt that Magnums won't spontaniously kill you unless Bob Saget is controlling it. New design We have to replace color scheme to something less... painful. Site looks awful with this yellow background. We should make it white.TheLohoped 15:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't know how to change background color. But I think if somebody edited it from white to yellow it can be done. Try ask Javilus, he is in charge now. Possibly he has some "extra" powers.TheLohoped 20:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Should we update poll? It's half of November now.TheLohoped 16:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages Thanks Thanks for Daisy/2.Princessapple9999 18:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Princessapple9999 Sir. I'm not dead. I'm just busy lately. BTW: Someone needs to download MediaWiki. It can't be used online (s***). Ask YoshiKoopa if he could do it. Javilus 04:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Polls idea!!! In my opinion using forum polls is too complicated for n00bs users. I remember some old poll system from some wikis. For every poll there is a page, where users leave their signatures under one of poll items. It's absolutelly manual system, so we can prevent technical issuies, unregistered votes and more than one vote from one person. And our wiki will look much more living (we can let people comment poll items and stuffz). TheLohoped 16:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE BIN ROBBED I have uploaded more than 5 pics and I have yet to get the Hay look another 4 pics badge HELP Rollback? Ummmmmm..... Tailsisawsome98756 18:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey it's me Family Guy Freak 2! Haven't talked to you in a while huh? How are you? Please turn me into admin. Averon25 `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯[;::;(｡◕‿‿◕｡)﻿ 07:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Quotes I removed it while "redisigning" the main page because I didn't feel it was useful. Plus quotes stopped being a hot thing recently. But we can put it back if you want. TheLohoped 11:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Can i have rollback? RainbowDash28 17:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Guess what, I'm back. And what happened to Javilus? Yoshikoopa (talk) 18:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC)